


Situation

by AnchoAfterDark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Graphic Birth Scene, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoAfterDark/pseuds/AnchoAfterDark
Summary: After a night partying with his high school classmates, Genji stumbles home to find Hanzo in labor.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 43





	Situation

All around him the club blinked blue to red to green in time with the music. The booth next to theirs had bought their own speakers and were playing something entirely different, grating. Genji had to shout to make himself heard over the heavy bass, but he was too many drinks in to care. “And I swear, Mr. Langerstein goes up to me and I-“ Genji snorted, interrupting his own story, and downed another shot. “You won’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe anything if you won’t spill!” Daisuke exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. His skinny little champagne flute tipped over from the motion, spilling its pale contents. “Aw shit.” He tried to push the waiter call button, but drunkenly he missed, and knocked over an empty beer stein instead. “Shit…”

To Genji’s left, Mara leaned in, blinking her neon-pink eyelashes. “Did you hear? Mr. Langerstein’s retiring next year, I heard. And his replacement is also British and…. He’s young,” she said coyly.

Genji hooted. “And hot?”

“I don’t know, I’ve only seen… A few pictures,” she said suggestively. 

“Fuck yeah! Another round!” Genji shouted, slurring his words. “Hot British teacher! Hot British teacher!”

“Goddamn, seriously? I want to go to private school!” Daisuke moaned. “Our English teacher is from Germany, even the gajin can’t understand him!” 

“Hot Brit! Hot Brit!” Mara giggled.

Genji’s phone screen lit up with a text. He eagerly picked it up, hoping it was Kumi texting him back- but to his disappointment, it was only Hanzo.

<Genji where are you>

Genji sighed and quickly replied because he was in a generous mood. 

<Out.>

A new text from Hanzo popped up immediately.

<I need you to come back and help me with something.  
It’s urgent.>

<K what>

<I can’t explain>

<k be back later>

<no you need to help me now>

<y>

<i can’t explain just come>

“I’ll go see what he wants. I’ll be back in like, ten,” Genji said. He flagged down the waiter that was taking Daisuke’s order. “Hey. Hey, Ms. Waiter. One, another round tequila shots for us, on me. And two, I’d like another Diablo. Start one now and it should be ready when I get back,” he ordered. He stumbled outside, and the sudden quiet of the night around him made him feel deaf. He hailed an auto cab, and closed his eyes as it whirred through the empty streets of Hanamura. It was a short ride back to the private gate of Shimada Castle, and Genji gathered himself, trying not to stumble around too much as the alcohol clouded his head. The guard at the door bowed and waved him through. If she was curious what debauchery he had gotten wrapped up in tonight, she didn’t let it show.

Genji texted once he had kicked off his shoes and was shuffling around inside, hoping that his irritation came across in the lack of punctuation.

Enough times stumbling drunk through the dark in these hallways, and he knew them by instinct. Genji grumbled and sulked the long way over to Hanzo’s bathroom. When he arrived, a border of light shone around the door. Genji stomped through the hallway and knocked. “Hanzo, got your text. What’s up.”

A soft groan from the bathroom, followed by Hanzo’s voice. “Genji. It’s unlocked. Come in. Lock the door behind you.”

Genji wrinkled his nose in revulsion. “What, do you have the shits or something? No way! I’m not going in.”

“I don’t have food poisoning, I said, come in!”

“Are you shitting yourself?”

“No! There’s nothing to do with- that- going on.”

“Then why do you need me?”

“Come in already!”

Genji grouched, wondering what his friends were doing right now. He pushed the door open in a hurry, praying that Kelsey hadn’t started on the body shots without him. The bright lights cut into his eyes like a pre-emptive hangover. “Shit,” he mumbled, blinking rapidly to dissolve the ache. “Kay. I’m here. What?” 

When the little bouncing lights cleared, he saw Hanzo crouched in the bathtub, wearing only an old shirt. Morbidly curious, he took a step closer, but flinched as his brother gripped the sides of the tube and let out a whine of pain.

“Genji,” Hanzo hissed, his face splotchy and blanched. “Damn it! What took you so long?”

“Shut up, at least I showed up-“ Genji froze, looking down into the bathtub. Hanzo was squatting pantless, and there was blood in the bathtub. “What the hell, Hanzo?!” Genji shouted. 

Hanzo whipped his head around, ponytail flopping over his shoulder. “Shh! Shut up! Keep it down!”

Genji shook his head, trying to make the little bouncing lights go away. “What’s going on?”

Hanzo took a breath, his thighs shaking where he squatted. “I- I don’t know, I just think- I’m not sure but- I-think-I-got-pregnant-and-now-there’s-a-baby-coming-out,” he blurted in one breath, face white and livid, shining with sweat. “Don’t tell Father.”

“Ha ha,” Genji said hopefully, but the reality of the situation and the blood and Hanzo squatting in the bathtub sunk in. “Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh fuck- I’ll go get-“

“No one,” Hanzo hissed, an arm striking out at lightning speed to stop Genji from getting up, “no one can hear this. …Know about this. Whatever- Ah- Ah! No. No! Oh, no…” Hanzo let out a groan of pain and more blood and fluid splashed into the tub.

“What the hell, Hanzo?” Genji whispered faintly. All the drinks he had that night curdled in his stomach. He retched on air, and dry-heaved a few times. “Eew! Gross- No, no way!” Genji steadied himself on the toilet, trying to stand. “Oh, gross, gross, gross, ew, I’m leaving. I have to go,” he mumbled.

Hanzo growled and twisted Genji’s wrist with a cold iron grip. “No! You stay and help me!” 

“I don’t even know what to do, how am I supposed to help?” he demanded, but got down again, squatting next to Hanzo. “Okay! Fine! Just tell me what to do. What do I do, Hanzo?”

“I don’t know! But don’t tell Father!” Hanzo demanded.

“I don’t know what to do either! How did this even happen? You don’t even-“ Genji struggled to find words as Hanzo’s fists tightened around his hands. “You don’t even like people!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hanzo snapped, twisting his back uncomfortably. 

“What happened?”

“Shut- aaah,” Hanzo cried softly, then more harshly, “Ho-oooh!” His lips worked the air, holding back a scream.

Genji gripped his hands back. “You have to tell me.”

Hanzo didn’t answer for a good few minutes as his brows furrowed in pain. His shoulders heaved with exertion. “I don’t have to tell you. Fine, it was that Blackwatch guy that came with Reyes.” He dropped his head and let out a stifled moan. 

“Jesse?” Genji asked blankly.

“Yes, him. That’s all.”

“Jesse slept with you too?” Genji exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Nothing! Nothing happened. I touched his penis by accident that time we went to the baths, it looked good, so we started kissing. It was just a little. Now will you focus?”

“Uh huh, you got pregnant by kissing. That’s all you did.”

“Yes! That’s all,” Hanzo panted, despite the fact he was giving birth in a bathtub nine months later. Shakily, his hands came up to grip his sides. With the fabric pressed close, Genji could make out his brother’s hard, rounded belly- not as big as the ones he’d seen before, still small enough that Hanzo’s usual loose gear could hide it. “Ho- Auh!” 

“Okay. Fine. You only kissed a little and that’s how you got pregnant. By the way. Just so you know, Jesse had the clap and you need to get treated,” Genji added. 

Hanzo let go of Genji’s wrist, groaned, and lowered his upper body to the bottom of the tub. Whether it was out of despair or pain, Genji couldn’t tell until Hanzo began gasping again, faster and faster, then suddenly went silent, choking on his breath.

“Anija?” Genji asked. “Are you-“

“It’s burning me- It hurts, hurts…” he whimpered. “Oh, it hurts!”

The fear and burning feeling in his gut shot up his spine. “Hanzo. I’m getting help. I’m getting Dad. Something’s wrong,” Genji blurted, trying to stand up, but Hanzo grabbed his arm again.

“Get it out,” Hanzo pleaded, gnashing his teeth. “Get it out of me!”

“I will! Let me go get help-“ he shouted, reaching for his phone, but Hanzo pulled him back again. “Stop it!”

With a whine, Hanzo fell back on his tailbone, panting even faster. His legs were trembling, he lifted them to the side, stuffed a fist in his mouth, and muffled his scream.

Genji was suddenly gripped by nausea. The room was too bright and spinning too fast. “Oh, hell no…” he whispered as Hanzo choked himself on his own hand. The space between Hanzo’s spread thighs was a pulpy, bloody mess, but even through it he could see clearly, the top half of a baby’s head jutting out of his brother’s body. “Hanzo, that’s… That’s just gross.”

Hanzo buckled, his face twisted and his jaw clenched hard as he fought to keep quiet. The baby’s head slid out until it was up to the chin. “Get it out of me,” he whispered, almost begging.

Genji looked around for a pair of plastic food gloves- there were none around, so he gingerly reached over, trying to touch the least-bloody parts, getting a hold of its short neck and tugging. “Eew, eew, eew…” 

Hanzo’s jaw worked in a tortured, silent scream. As Genji pulled, the baby’s shoulders forced their way forward from Hanzo’s spread legs. With a final, silent heave a wave of fluid, the newborn slid free into Genji’s hands. “Oh- yeesh! Slimey-!” He dropped it out of shock and newborn skidded, slipping a few inches to the floor of the bathtub, before coming to a stop, trailing an umbilical cord behind it.

Aside from Hanzo’s harsh panting, the bathroom was finally silent again. 

Genji swallowed. “What do we do now?” he asked, staring from the baby moving weakly in the bathtub to Hanzo’s shell-shocked expression. “Hanzo, what do we do? What do we do?”

“Don’t tell Father,” Hanzo whispered. “Genji- I need some plastic bags and a paper towel-“

The newborn took a big breath and screamed.

“Fuck,” Genji said, with great emphasis. In-between the baby’s cries, he could hear the thunder of footsteps and a commotion coming up the hall. “God fucking dammit.”

That Diablo would have to wait.


End file.
